Hard as a Rock - Dirty Talkin' Edward
by lovepotionsbrewer
Summary: Bella wanted a breathtaking landscape design for her home. Stonemason Edward has a certain way of dealing with something that's hard as a rock at the end of his workday. Submission for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest.


**My entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. Beta'ed by the incredible Sunflower Fanfiction. Thanks so much!**

_**Disclaimer**__: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended._

There are two notable myths about successful romance writers.

The first is that their love lives are like their books: that they constantly have gorgeous men falling at their feet and that they spend the majority of their time in post-coital bliss.

The second is that they are all fabulously wealthy and live in glamorous mansions, surrounded by beautiful landscapes maintained by deeply tanned groundskeepers with rippling muscles and throbbing loins.

I don't know about Jackie Collins or Nora Roberts, but for me, I. Swan of the Blood Red Moon series, neither was true. I felt fortunate to be able to support myself with my writing, but it was nothing more than a decent living. I had a fairly, modest home, nestled in the woods of Tiger Mountain State Forest in Washington. I mowed the sad excuse for a lawn myself, which was part of the reason the place looked more like a 'before' picture of one of those HGTV makeover shows, rather than something you'd see on Cribs or Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.

As for the men, well, perhaps if I were as appealing as one of my heroines, I might have at least one who was willing to give sex a shot. The reality was that I was perfectly ordinary, and the only sexual satisfaction I got was from my own fingers – mostly from typing my fantasies into my laptop. I spent much more time bathed in the glow of a computer screen than in moonlight reflected off crashing waves or candles set around my bed while some handsome man ravished me.

But, that was okay. I had learned to live with the fact that fantasies were just that – not reality. I didn't need to have a man look at me or touch me the way my characters were caressed with eyes and fingers and tongues, etc.

Romance was my livelihood, but not my life.

I had no real desire to try to find a man who could compare to the heroes of my novels. I did feel, however, that I may enjoy the long hours stuck in my office writing if I could look out the window and see something beautiful, rather than a neglected piece of land.

My friend Alice had recommended Twilight Stoneworks after they had built some gorgeous stone walls to border her parents' property. "They're not just lawn-monkeys, Bella. These men are artists that work with plants and rock, and they'll design and build something that will exceed your imagination."

The evil little pixie neglected to mention that Edward Cullen, owner and lead designer for Twilight, was a masterpiece himself. I knew I was in trouble before he laid the first stone.

The first time I opened my door to find him standing on my porch, I literally froze in front of him, blinking up at his gorgeous face. The man was truly a vision. Eyes deeper and more dazzling than the richest evergreen shone out of his deeply tan face, framed by unruly bronze hair and a jaw that looked like it was cut from granite. His broad shoulders were obviously well toned from the hard labor of his craft, his t-shirt fit tightly across his muscled chest, which formed a perfect v- tapering to his waist.

I wished that I could write a man like him, but it probably would have been too unrealistic, even for my genre.

It was all I could do to "uh-huh" and "yeah" my way through his review of the backyard. In between those brilliant comments, I just bit my lip to keep anything more embarrassing from slipping out. Thank goodness he really did have some gorgeous design ideas, because I think I might have agreed to a giant sandbox if that was what he proposed. His voice was even sexier than his face.

"This is just our kind of job, Ms. Swan," Edward said after I handed him a check for the deposit a few weeks later. "I promise you, you're going to get a lot of pleasure out of what we will do for you."

I did my best to keep my composure at his words, my imagination running wild with all of the possible double meanings. I was moments away from telling him to forget the yard and to show me what he could do in the bedroom, but thankfully I was much too shy to do more than nod. I swear he was able to read my mind, however, because he smirked as I felt the heat of a blush color my face.

~HR~

Most of my property was thickly wooded old growth surrounding the small house and lawn area. The trees stopped a few hundred feet from the house, creating a near perfect circle. It was nothing more than some abused turf at present, but soon enough it would be even more beautiful than the drawing on the Twilight Stonework's proposal.

I had hung Edward's drawing next to my computer desk, and had no plans to take it down even after the view out of my window matched the vision he had created with pencil and paper. It was too much a work of art to not have it on display, and I loved gazing at it when I was having trouble making the words flow from my fingers.

Edward's plan was to accentuate what nature had provided and transform the lawn into a magical little meadow, lined with artfully crafted stone walls, a small patio area off the back door, and a stepping stone path that would curve into the woods. The design took into account everything … from the way the shadows of the trees would interact with the shape of the stones, to the variety of color his plantings would provide throughout the growing season.

One feature of my property that we hadn't discussed, however, was its unusual acoustic properties. Both the large, closely growing trees surrounding my open space and the mountains behind them contributed to a strange phenomenon. Even quiet sounds would echo from the edge of the clearing into the house as if it were a whispering gallery. Often, I would swear that a bird was singing on the window ledge, only to look out and see nothing nearby. In fact, the calls would be coming from high up in the trees on the other edge of the lawn.

I hadn't given much thought to how a human's voice might carry from the woods up to my bedroom window. I rarely had company in the yard, as it was such a disaster. Even if I did, I would never have been sitting in my bedroom while guests chatted outside.

So, it came as a great shock the first morning that Edward and his crew began staking out toward the yard before construction. I had gone out to greet the men as soon as the two trucks had pulled into my driveway. Edward had assured me that they would be making minimal noise that day because they would only be staking out the yard and not yet running any machines or breaking rocks. Though he didn't know exactly who I was or what I wrote, I had mentioned to him that I worked at home and that I might leave during the day if their work was too noisy for me to concentrate.

Though he was truthful that there was minimal noise that first day, I still found it somewhat distracting. I watched with curiosity from the corner of my window as the men pointed their laser distance finders at what seemed like hundreds of points, and heard every word as Edward told one of the helpers to move a few inches to the left, or to hold just like that.

I loved that I would be aware of how the project was progressing without being obvious about listening in or having to interrupt their work with questions. After a few hours of watching and listening to Edward's voice confidently directing his team, I was too inspired to not start typing madly into my laptop. The next, best-seller from I. Swan was definitely going to feature a strong and controlling man with a voice like honey, and eyes like evergreens. Though I doubted I could do the real thing justice.

Unfortunately, I was really making progress on a fantastic love scene when I heard that deep and melodic voice tell his crew that it was the end of the day. The words were still streaming out of me as I rushed to finish while Edward directed his workers to clean up their tools and pack up. My fingers flew over the keyboard as I tried to make the best use of the tingles I got from Edward's proximity. I heard truck doors open and close, and an engine start up and pull away. I broke out of my writer's haze and got up to see if I could still catch Edward to say goodbye, but just as I started down the stairs, a voice like a low whisper came over my shoulder.

"You are one luscious piece of ass, Bella Swan." I whipped around, expecting to see Edward in the hall, but there was no one there. What I would have done if he was there, I have no idea. No one had ever said anything like that to me before.

Before I could wrap my head around whether I was offended or not, the voice continued, "I don't know how I'm going to get through this job without throwing you down on the ground and making you scream my name."

My breath caught. For a moment, I was frozen like a statue, afraid that my long-starved libido had started to cause hallucinations. Eager to determine if I was in need of a psychiatrist, or possibly a sexual harassment lawyer, I crept to the window to see if these whispers were actually coming from the edge of the clearing.

Sure enough, Edward was standing where the woods met the lawn, almost hidden in the shadow of one of the trees that often held my songbirds. He was facing into the woods, his unusual reddish brown hair standing out against the brown and green of the nature surrounding him. He appeared to be leaning against the tree with one arm as if struggling to keep himself upright.

"Why do you have to be so fucking gorgeous?" Edward sounded so forlorn at this statement that for the briefest instant, I was more sympathetic than I was turned on.

My sympathy lost out to my lust, however, as he continued. "I've been hard as a rock all day; how am I supposed to face you now with this fucking sledgehammer in my pants. Am I supposed to pretend that you're not driving me completely out of my mind? I swear, if those chocolate brown eyes stray down and look at my groin, my cock is going to try and break out of my pants. And if you fucking bite your lip in front of me again, I'm going to pull your mouth open and stuff it down your throat."

My practical side realized that I should be offended, or even a little frightened, but I couldn't make myself feel anything but aroused.

"Fuck!"

It sounded as if he was screaming at the top of his lungs the way the word bounced off the hills and around the walls of the room where I stood, entranced.

"I can't do it."

For a moment, I was afraid Edward intended to leave and perhaps quit the job, and a lump formed in my throat. But, before I could become too upset, I realized he had another intention. Though his back was still turned from me, and his body mostly in the shadow, the smallest sound of metal on metal told me he was undoing his belt. I could see his shoulders tense and was sure that he had his cock in his hand.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Bella Swan, you won't be able to leave your house for days. I'm going to pound you into your bed until you're so weak that you won't be able to get up. And tomorrow morning, I'm going to fuck you again. Then I'm going to just leave you naked and wet while I work out here, knowing that you're close by, smelling you on my cock and in the breeze from your window."

At these words, I could feel the moisture forming between my legs. I shifted from one foot to another, trying to create friction between my thighs, but afraid to make any movement too large or sudden.

Edward grunted, and went on. "You're pussy won't know what fucking hit it. I bet you've got the sweetest, tightest little pussy, don't you, Bella? You're going to have to stretch for me, and I'm not going to be gentle. I'm going to slam into you right up to my balls. I'm going to ruin you for all other men, Bella. That's a fucking promise."

How I wished it really were!

I could tell that Edward was getting himself close because his words trailed off into more animalistic sounds, and his posture became more hunched. Without thinking too much about it, my own hand began to travel into my pants. Before my fingers could reach into my folds, however, a final "Fuck!" echoed across my meadow, and Edward's shoulders slackened.

Reality, the age-old nemesis of my occupation, came charging toward me. Edward had no idea I could hear him, and now he'd be heading toward the house to talk to me. I whirled to the mirror to check myself before Edward could get to my door. My cheeks were flushed, and my eyes were dark with desire. Not to mention I now understood that breasts could indeed heave with passion. Surely, he would know that I heard him if he saw me like this. What was I going to do?

"Hello?" came a voice, along with a knock on my back-door. We had agreed that he could just come in when he needed to, but I was glad he decided not to enter today.

I took another deep breath and walked as calmly as I could down the hall. The door was open, but Edward hovered on the threshold.

"You finished?" I asked, as he took a step inside. I instantly wanted to smack myself for my unintended double-meaning. My heart impossibly started beating even faster, and I wondered if he could smell my arousal from this close.

"For today, yes," Edward replied. He seemed completely cool and professional as if he hadn't even broken a sweat today, let alone jerked off at the edge of my woods. I was starting to wonder if I had simply imagined the entire thing. Was I that hard up that I was hallucinating? And was I that lame that the best my imagination could create was a man dirty-talking with his back to me?

As I was thinking that, my face got hot, and I no doubt turned redder than a fresh, garden tomato. Edward's green eyes met mine. A smirk formed on his lips, and he said. "There's certainly a lot more I want to do, but we can't rush these things, can we?"

"No," I replied. "Rushing is how people get hurt. At least, that's what my father always tells me about construction."

"Good advice," Edward replied. "You weren't too hot stuck in the house all day, I hope?"

I was definitely hot, but not the way I thought he meant. I answered him, "No, there's a nice cross-breeze; though I am looking forward to having a space outside to enjoy soon."

"Well, don't feel like you can't come out while we're working to tell me how you think things are going. I want to give you what you deserve, and it's helpful to know if you like what you see." Again, his voice took an even deeper and sultry tone, this time on the innocent word of _see_. I wondered if the same idea was occurring to both of us.

"I'll keep that in mind," I answered.

~HR~

Edward's words, both the grunted dirty talk that he never intended me to hear, and the more innocent but still innuendo filled greeting, and almost invitation, led to a not-so restful night. I fell asleep easily enough after getting myself off to the memory of his lust-filled voice. However, I woke in the middle of the night with a throbbing between my legs. I had no memory of dreaming, but I was sure I had been reliving the day before. I sighed his name in frustration and pleasure as I massaged my clit until I came again.

So, I had some excuse for having trouble making what should have been the simplest of decisions. I stood in front of my closet for an hour, knowing that there was no reason to worry about how to dress today. It really shouldn't matter what I wore, I told myself, but I kept grabbing one piece of clothing after another, unable to decide on anything. Everything seemed either too sexy, like I was trying too hard to get his attention, or not sexy enough – I did want his attention after all.

About twenty minutes before the team was due to appear, I finally grabbed a simple blue sundress that I typically only wore during vacations to the beach and pulled it over my head.

When the trucks pulled in the driveway, I took a calming breath before walking out to greet Edward. My hands were wrapped around a coffee mug to keep them from shaking. As I walked toward the driveway, a gentle breeze blew through the meadow, and my dress rose around my thighs before I could drop one of my hands to hold it in place.

Though the early morning sun was behind me, at first making him squint as he turned toward me Edward's eyes grew wide, and I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"You look like you're heading somewhere special today," he commented. "Did you decide the noise was too much while we're working out here?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. I haven't been bothered by anything I've heard so far." _At least, not bothered in a bad way,_ I thought to myself. "I'll be working in my office today, and I've got an air conditioner that drowns out pretty much everything outside."

"That's good to know," Edward said. "We're going to start digging with the excavator today, which isn't exactly a pleasant sound. Although, I have to warn you, it's nothing compared to the sound of breaking rocks, which is going to be happening a lot in another week or so."

"I'm sure I'll be able to cope," I said. "I'm not one of those people who needs complete quiet to work."

"Me either," Edward chuckled. "Although I think it would be worse for me if that were the case. What is it you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a writer," I answered simply.

"Really," Edward said, his eyebrows raising. "Anything I might know?"

I let out a brief laugh at the thought of this rugged landscaper holding one of my paperbacks in his calloused hands, sprinkling stone dust on my dirty words as he turned the pages. "No," I said simply. "I seriously doubt that."

"Well, I guess I better get to my work so you can get to yours," Edward said. I nodded but stood in place as he headed over to where his employee was starting to unload a big yellow machine from their trailer. Though his work pants were obviously a thick material, I could still make out the shape of his very firm ass as he walked away from me.

Yes, it was definitely going to be an extremely interesting work day.

Fortunately for my publisher's deadline, the machine wasn't too loud. It did drown out Edward's voice, so I wasn't distracted that morning as I had been when I could hear him verbally dominating his crew. I did take plenty of peeks around my blinds for inspiration, however. I was often rewarded with the sight of Edward bending over to check the level and depth of the hole they were making to place the foundation of my wall. I never did bother to turn on the air conditioner. I was cool enough thanks to the light fabric of my dress and the shade of the trees against the house.

I felt both the work outside and my own tasks were progressing well when the grumble of the diesel engine finally cut off late in the afternoon.

"Looks good, guys," Edward hollered to his team. "Time to pack it up for the day." The sounds of metal hitting metal filled my room as the men gathered up their tools. From their comments to each other, I gathered everyone was pleased with the progress they had made that day.

"Nice to have a homeowner that stays out of our hair," I heard one of the men say. "You tell her to put in earplugs, boss?"

Edward chuckled. "No, she said her air conditioner might drown us out. I'll touch base with her to see if that worked. You guys head out."

Just as with yesterday, I heard the truck doors open and close and a vehicle pulling out of my driveway. Unlike before, however, I did not assume that Edward was actually gone. I went to the window and smiled when I saw he had stayed behind again. My heart started racing as I watched him walking back toward the tree line, glancing over his shoulder at the house until he thought he was hidden in the woods.

"God, Bella, that dress," he whispered. "Did you wear that for me? Were you trying to tease me, you naughty girl?"

"Maybe," I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me as I could hear him.

"Did you know that your nipples show through that dress, Bella? Did you know I'd see those hard little nubs and want to just suck them through the fabric? And did you know how when you blush, the color goes all the way down to your chest? I can just imagine those luscious breasts all pink when I pull that dress off of you."

I smiled to myself, glad I had worn my sheerest bra today.

"And those legs!" Edward continued. "How could I be a fucking gentleman when the wind blew your sexy little dress up? All I could picture were those long legs wrapped around me. And you knew I was thinking about where your legs ended, didn't you Bella? What didyou have under the skirt, I wonder? Something sweet and innocent like you pretend to be – simple white cotton or a little pink lace? But you're ass looked too fantastic to have been confined in something like that. Were you wearing a thong, Bella, a bright red thong that shows off who you really are? Or maybe you're a very, naughty girl and weren't wearing anythin**g.** Is that the case Bella? Were you walking around the yard with no panties on, ready for me to grab you and take you, with nothing in my way?"

Each of these options seemed to excite Edward. Hearing his voice get deeper and more guttural made me want to fulfill any or all of these fantasies and more for him. I'd have to expand my underwear drawer.

"You're trying to drive me insane, aren't you Bella? Well two can play that game. I'm going to drive you fucking wild. Someday I'm going to crawl under your desk while you type into that computer of yours. And I'll push your thighs apart with my hands to spread that sweet pussy open for me. And I'll tell you that you have to keep working, or I won't touch you. I'll listen for you hitting the keys as I insert my finger inside of you, and if you stop for a second, I won't do what you'll be begging for me to do, and slide your juices up over your swollen clit so I can massage you. But, you'll be a good girl and work for me while I work on your pussy, won't you Bella?"

I nodded as if he could see me.

This time I had been anticipating his words, eager for what they would do to me. So I didn't hesitate to move my own hand into my panties and slide my own fingers over my folds and nub as Edward described doing himself.

"I've been picturing you up there at your desk all day; picturing my fingers inside of you and my face in between your legs. You work hard, Bella. You must sit there and write for hours, so that means I'm not going to be able to let you come until you've put in a full day's work. I'll lick you and tease you and bring you so close to the brink until you're throbbing. I'll make your eyes water."

The irony was that he was almost doing exactly what he described. I was on the brink of coming from my own ministrations and his words, but I knew if I let myself he may hear me, and I couldn't embarrass myself that way.

"Oh Bella, I will never get tired of the taste of you. I will lap up your juices until your pussy is dry and then lick every other part of your body until you're wet for me again."

I spun away from the window and covered my mouth with my left arm while the fingers of my right hand continued to pump inside of me. My knees shook beneath me as I came with a muffled cry, and I heard Edward's grunt of release at the same moment.

When I knew I could be quiet, I reached out to the wall to steady myself. I'd just had the most powerful orgasm of my life.

I was still breathing heavily, slowly coming down from the endorphin high as I watched Edward walk out of the woods. I leaned against the wall to see him as he stood with one hand on the door of his truck. For a moment, he turned his head toward the house, and I saw his handsome face lit by the late day sun. He looked, oddly, sad as he gazed up at my window. It made my heart ache, and part of me wanted to run to him, but what would I say or do?

The truth was, no matter what words Edward spoke into the darkness of the woods, for now, I was his employer. Despite the fact that he was using my name, he might not actually want me. At least, not the real me: the socially awkward, recluse writer who knew more about pleasing a man on paper than in real life.

What would he think if he knew about my eavesdropping? What would he think of me for being so aroused by his words? Did he actually want me to want him in the way he described? Or was it all just a private fantasy that he'd rather not be fulfilled in reality?

Though the self-doubt ripped at my heart, I hadn't written a best-selling series about sexual awakening without learning anything through my own wish fulfillment. If I were a character in one of my stories, there would obviously be two directions my plot could go. I could either allow myself to do nothing, or I could face the danger that was Edward Cullen head on.

It was time to choose whether I was capable of becoming the heroine of my own romance.

~HR~

The next day, I had several scenes written in my head and was hoping the plot I envisioned would work. I had enough novels under my belt that I seldom worried about my writing, but this time was different. This time I was hoping to turn the scenes into reality, and the dialogue I had rewritten several times were words I intended to actually speak to another person.

The two Twilight Stoneworks' trucks pulled up early in the morning as usual. I took a deep breath before leaving the house, and startingthe dialog.

"Good morning, Edward," I called to him. His eyes were already on me. My insides did a little happy dance at his reaction to the dress I had chosen today. It was one I had at the back of my closet because I had always felt it fit me a little too tight. It was frilly and feminine, but still casual enough to look like I had thrown it on to be comfortable on the warm day. But, I also knew that the way it cinched at the waist accentuated my curves, and the flowery pattern of pinks and reds would make m**e** stand-out against the deep browns and greens of the woods.

"Good morning, Bella," his tone was asdetached and professional as it ever was when we stood face to face, but I could see his green eyes moving across every line of my body. He licked his lips as I walked over to him. "Where are you off to today?"

"I decided to take a walk in the woods to gather some wildflowers. It's too nice a day to be shut up in the house, and I could use the bit of natural beauty to tide me over until my meadow is ready to enjoy," I gestured with the basket I carried to the area where they were working.

Edward's forehead became lined with concern. "You're not going too far, I hope. Those shoes don't look too practical for a walk in the woods."

I stuck out one foot as if considering the sandal I wore. But, I knew it would also put my leg on better display for Edward. I let him gaze for a moment, hoping he was picturing my legs wrapped around him as he had described last night. I swore I his could feel the exact place his eyes touched me.

"I hadn't really thought of that," I lied. "But you're right." I bit my lip as if trying to come up with another plan. "I guess I'll just go a short way up the path, and then collect what I can here. I won't be in your way if I'm just over there, will I?" I pointed to a patch of flowers on the far side of the clearing.

Edward didn't bother to turn, but kept his green eyes on me. I thought I saw relief, and perhaps something else in their green depths. "Of course you won't be in the way. And, it's a nice idea to pick some of those wildflowers. We'll be digging most of them up soon to lay the path."

"Perfect," I replied, and licked my own lips.

For the next hour, I slowly walked around the edge of lawn where Edward would stand and whisper the dirty thoughts that had so enflamed me. I was lucky that this piece hadn't yet been disturbed to make way for the new landscape Twilight was building. I kept Edward at the corner of my eye as I reached down to pick flowers, making sure that I was angling myself to maximize his view of my cleavage. I also gave him plenty of views of my ass, bending at the waist to allow my dress to ride up my thighs.

At first, Edward seemed to be handling the distraction fairly well. I could see him turning his head as if someone had called his name now and again as I provided him the best view of my body. Before long the other two men on the Twilight crew were clearly ogling me as well. I didn't particularly care for that at first, but I could tell it was making Edward furious. He kept glaring at them and barking out orders in a way that was altogether different from his usual, professional tone.

I kept feeding the fire, my heart pounding in my chest, as I watched and waited for the perfect opportunity. I needed Edward to be in front of the house by himself, but both he and his team moved too quickly. More than once, I thought I had my moment, but Edward would turn away to get another tool from the truck, or his assistant would walk over to him with the plans in his hand to ask a question.

Finally, Edward went to get a tool out of the truck while the other two were taking a drink from their water bottles. Everyone was standing in the correct spot, and I knew it was time. I faced into the woods and spoke in a quiet whisper. "I'm aching for you, Edward."

As casually as I could with my pulse racing and my cheeks no doubt completely inflamed, I turned back around so that I was facing Edward and bent to pick yet another daisy. As I straightened up, I brought the flower to my nose to inhale and then traced it along the side of my face, down my neck, and across the top of my dress. I kept my eyes downcast, glued to the ground in front of me until I had the flower held right between my breasts. Only then did I look up and across the lawn at Edward, who had his mouth opened in shock.

For a moment, I was afraid he was going to pretend he hadn't heard. He clenched his jaw tight and closed his eyes for a second before exhaling, his broad shoulders falling slowly. When he opened his eyes again, they were darker than I had ever seen them. I gasped at the fire I saw there, unsure if it was lust or fury.

"Tyler," Edward called, finally breaking eye contact with me and turning to his crew. "I need you to go back to the shop and get a new blade for the rock saw. This one is too dull for us to work with now."

"I don't think we have another blade at the shop," his assistant said back.

"Then go to the store and get a new one," Edward snarled back through his teeth.

"Now? I'd have to go all the way to Port Angeles, and I'm not on the company credit card." Tyler shot back.

"Good point," Edward said. Still his eyes never left me while his two crew members stared at him in confusion. "You go with him, Mike, to make sure he gets the right one."

"You're sending us both to the store in the middle of the morning?" Tyler argued again. "Are you feeling okay, boss?"

"I'm fine." Edward finally snapped his gaze away from me to face his employees. "Just get out of here so we can get some work done. I don't want to waste any more time."

The other two finally started moving toward the truck, but I was still frozen like a statue. I had no idea what would happen next, but I couldn't wait for them to be gone so that Edward and I would be alone. Edward was clearly a better actor than I was because he had begun working on the saw he still had in his hand, I assumed to remove the supposedly, dull blade.

As soon as the truck pulled away, however, Edward threw everything in his hands to the ground and charged toward me.

"I heard you," he said when we were less than a few feet apart. "Did you know I would hear you?"

I nodded.

Edward's eyes left my face to survey the canopy of trees surrounding us. Comprehension was dawning on his face. His jaw was set, and I could see a vein pulsing there. His hands were in fists by his sides.

"You can hear things in the house from this spot, can't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I squeaked.

Edward's cocked his head to the side. "You heard everything I've said, and you're aching for me. Is that right, Bella?"

I nodded again.

"And this morning, all of that with the flowers, you were teasing me, weren't you, Bella? And you were giving my guys a show in the process. Did you want them to look at you, too?"

I shook my head. "I didn't care that they were looking at me."

Edward's nostrils flared. "Well, I fucking cared. I won't fucking share you, do you understand, Bella? If I do the things I talked about doing to you, you belong to me, and you will not put yourself on display for anyone else, do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Did you watch me when you were listening?" he asked, his voice softer now, curious more than angry. "Could you see me from your window?"

"No," I told him. "I mean, I could only see your back. I never saw anything else."

He smirked. "That's good. I had been trying to find a spot where I could see you, but I never could. You don't stand at the window often, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Such a shame. I kept hoping I'd catch a glimpse of you coming out of a shower. But, I wouldn't have been able to see you nearly as well as I can right here." He smirked.

"Take off your dress, Bella, I want to see what you've been hiding from me."

"Now?" I asked, turning my head back toward the driveway. I wasn't sure how much time we had before the others would be back. His mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"Don't worry about anyone but me, Bella. I'm not going to let anyone else see you, trust me. I've got built in radar."

I didn't reply, except to reach behind my back and lower the zipper on my dress. I kept my eyes locked on Edward as the fabric fell off my shoulders down past my waist, pooling at my feet. The soft breeze did nothing to cool my skin as his eyes traveled along every one of my curves, leaving lapping flames behind as if I were made of paper and his gaze was a lit match.

He racked his gaze up and down my body, and I knew that the sheer blue bra and thong I had on left little to the imagination. "Beautiful," he whispered, and I felt myself blush. "I could take you just like that, but first you're going to make it up to me for being such a tease."

Edward removed his own shirt, and I felt the moisture start to leak out of me as his muscles rippled across his torso as he threw it over his head. "Ready to see what you've been trying to get a peek at, Ms. Swan?" he smirked with his hands on his belt.

I could tell my eyes were wide as I waited for him to make the next move.

"Answer me, Bella," Edward said in his commanding foreman's voice. "Are you ready to see me?"

"Yes," I said, my own voice unrecognizably hoarse with need.

Edward undid his belt and zipper**, **and then lowered his shorts to reveal his impressive erection eager to spring free. He was beautiful and smooth, and I groaned at the sight, joyful that he didn't bother with underwear.

"Now come here and suck my cock," he ordered. I eagerly closed the distance between us and fell to my knees in front of him. I opened my mouth and began exploring him with my tongue before sucking as hard as I could manage, keeping my lips around my teeth.

"That's right, baby, take as much of me as you can." Edward groaned as I felt the head of his cock hit the back of my throat, and moved my hands to wrap around what I couldn't fit. "I've wanted those plump lips around me since the moment I laid eyes on you."

I hummed and looked up at Edward face as I moved back and forth across his shaft and swirled my tongue around his head. "Oh fuck!" he cried. "Just like that, baby. You've got a fucking perfect mouth." I could tell he was having trouble standing still as I bobbed my head to a pace that seemed to drive him wild.

The feel of him in my mouth and the sight of him naked before me were enough to turn me on more than I ever had been before, but they were nothing compared to the guttural sounds he was making. It was raw and animalistic, and my head was swimming from the thought that I was doing this to him. I was obviously taking him to places he hadn't reached on his own as he imagined me at the edge of the meadow. I could feel the tightening building in my own thighs before he got his climax and took one of my hands off of him to reach into my thong.

This got his attention, however, and his head snapped up and pushed me away. I was about to apologize, but Edward pulled me up and crushed his mouth into mine, silencing me. I could feel his cock pressing into my stomach, still rock hard.

"You'll come when **I** make you come, Bella," he growled, pulling away from me. He released me and bent down to pick up his shorts. Again, I was terrified that he was going to reject me by putting his clothes back on and walking away. But, then I saw the foil packet he was pulling out of his pocket. Swiftly, he tore the wrapper open and slid the condom down his bulging member.

He then turned back to me and placed one of his long fingers into the side of my thong. Before I could even gasp he had gripped the fabric with both hands and tore one side apart. He then brought his body up against mine and pushed the remaining pieces away with his hip until the thong fell completely off. Meanwhile, his fingers had found the clasp of my bra and unhooked it; smiling as he threw it off to the side.

With nothing left between us, Edward grabbed each of my thighs in one of his strong hands and picked me up so that I was at the right height for him to enter me. My legs wrapped around him as I pulled us closer, my calves caressing his incredibly tight ass.

"I'm going to fuck you against a tree, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, please," I groaned.

"Say it," he commanded, "out loud."

"I want you to fuck me, Edward."

As soon as I had said his name, I was thrown back against something surprisingly soft. Edward pushed me hard into the tree, and I smelled earthy moss mixing with the sweet fragrance of our sex. With his arms still around me, Edward pushed into me, and I felt myself stretching to accommodate his girth. He moved gently at first, but soon began pushing harder and more frantically, creating the most glorious friction right where I needed it. I was already so close from his words that it didn't take long for the tightening to start in my stomach as I felt myself approaching the edge. It wouldn't take much more to make be fall over.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight, Bella. You've needed a good fuck like this for a long time haven't you? You needed a man like me to stretch you out and make you moan. My cock fits so perfectly inside of you, I think your pussy was always mine, and it's definitely mine now."

"Yes, Edward!" I screamed as my climax hit me like an explosion. "It's yours, always yours."

"Yes!" he hissed as my orgasm sent him over his own edge. "You're fucking right it is."

Both our words trailed off into gasps and cries, and then he was kissing me everywhere. I felt like every bone in my body had become liquefied, but Edward still held us both us as he pressed his lips to my neck, my cheek, and into my hair.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "My beautiful Bella. That was even more wonderful that I expected. I love the sight of you coming for me."

"Edward," was all I could sigh.

Gently, he put me back down on my feet and held me by the waist for a few seconds until he was sure I could stay upright. He then picked up my dress and placed it over my head, pulling it down into place, and then zipping it up with his arms around my back.

"I don't really think you need this," he said bending down to pick up my bra. He smirked, adding "And I'm definitely keeping this." He bunched my thong up in his hand as he gathered up his clothes and dressed. I pouted at that, not because I cared about my lingerie, but because I hated to see him cover up his own gorgeous body.

"That doesn't seem fair," I pouted. "What do I get to keep?"

Edward grinned at me wickedly. "Well, in case you didn't notice, I don't wear underwear, so I can't give you that."

I smiled back, but I knew it wouldn't reach my eyes.

The endorphins were fading and doubt was creeping in. Though what we had just done could hardly be called making love, I knew I was falling for Edward hard. What if this was just a one-time thing for him? My head fell, and I pretended to be looking around for my sandals.

Edward's fingers cupped under my chin, and he forced my head up to stare into his eyes again. For the first time, they seemed to have emerald as well as evergreen tones, and there was a twinkle I hadn't noticed before.

"I do have something for you," he said.

Edward reached back into his pocket and pulled out something small. Before I could see what it was, he took my hand and placed it my palm, then pushed my fingers to wrap around it. It was cold and heavy, and seemed to have hundreds of tiny edges. I opened my hand again and saw that it was a piece of limestone, cut into the shape of a heart. It was perfectly formed and symmetrical, multi-faceted like a diamond.

"My heart has belonged to you since the moment I saw you, Bella," Edward said. "I thought this was a fitting representation. It's a little rough around the edges, and incredibly hard in your hand."

"Thank you," was all I could manage to say.

"You're welcome," he said, kissing me once more on the lips. "Now, I guess we'd better get back to work. I don't want to be fired for fooling around on the job, and you've got your fans to keep happy."

"What?" I gasped. I hadn't imagined that Edward knew I had fans.

"You didn't think I wouldn't try to find out more about you, did you?" Edward chuckled. "I mean, I've only read a few of your books so far. But, I'll absolutely be catching up with the rest of them soon."

"You read my books?" I exclaimed. I don't think I'd ever have a man admit they read one of my stories before.

"Of course," Edward smirked. "And I'm flattered that someone with your talent thinks I have a way with words … But, my dirty words are all just for you, Bella."

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this story while the contest was open. It was a stretch for me to write it, but I had an absolute blast. Congrats to all the winners!**


End file.
